The invention relates to an electrical appliance, in particular a domestic appliance, comprising wiring and at least one power supply unit which is linked to a power supply network used to supply functional units of the electrical appliance to be controlled, and the wiring, and comprising a switch which disconnects the power supply unit of the electrical appliance, in the idle state, from the power supply network, on the primary side, and the wiring being used to actuate the switch.
DE 101 48 644 A1 discloses an electrical circuit for dimming the two half-waves of an alternating voltage, comprising a full rectifier bridge which with its alternating current inputs is connected by an inductive load linked in series to an alternating current source, and in the diagonals of the direct current outputs of which a field effect transistor is connected, in which the control voltage applied between gate and source is formed by an optocoupler operated synchronously with the alternating voltage.
DE 195 376 00 A1 and DE 196 52 472 A1 disclose an electronic circuit for energy saving in alternating voltage transformers in which a primary side electronic switch, for example a diac, interrupts a primary side electric circuit of a transformer, or closes it again (what is known as “Horstmann wiring”).
DE 19932 453 A1 and WO 01/05132 A1 disclose an electrical appliance comprising a power supply unit, transformer power supply unit and control card for an electrical appliance. Obviously an electrical appliance comprising a control unit and at least one power supply unit, which is linked to a power supply network, can be switched by a switch and is used to supply functional units to be controlled, and the control unit, which can be connected via lines to a data network that is external to the appliance, via which control signals, in particular a call signal, are sent to the control unit to start a data transmission from or to the electrical appliance for this purpose. To achieve zero energy consumption when the electrical appliance is in standby mode the switch disconnects the power supply unit thereof, in the idle state, from the power supply network, and with its energy the call signal closes the electric switch. These documents therefore disclose Horstmann wiring connected by an external data line.